The Perfect Gift - Das perfekte Geschenk
by sunandstars123
Summary: Das perfekte Geschenk für jemanden wie Draco Malfoy zu finden ist schwer, doch zum Glück für seine Verlobte, Hermione Granger, hat sie das perfekte Geschenk für die Liebe ihres Lebens. Lockere, fröhliche Kurzgeschichte. - Original von cleotheo.


The Perfect Gift

Das perfekte Geschenk

Story: The Perfect Gift

Storylink: s/12264243/1/

Category: Harry Potter

Genre: Romance

Author: cleotheo

Authorlink: u/4137775/

Last updated: 12/07/2016

Words: 2709

Rating: T

Status: Complete

Content: Chapter 1 to 1 of 1 chapters

Source:

Das perfekte Geschenk für jemanden wie Draco Malfoy zu finden ist schwer, doch zum Glück für seine Verlobte, Hermione Granger, hat sie das perfekte Geschenk für die Liebe ihres Lebens. Lockere, fröhliche Kurzgeschichte.

Das perfekte Geschenk

B/N - Das ist eine weitere von mehreren Kurzgeschichten in der Weihnachtszeit von cleotheo ( u/4137775/), die sie auf veröffentlicht hat. Mit ihrer Erlaubnis lasse ich euch gern daran teilhaben.

Ganz herzlich möchte ich mich bei Eponine für ihre schnelle umfangreiche Unterstützung und ebenso bei Fedora23 für ihre Hilfe und den Feinschliff bedanken!

Ich wünsche euch frohe Feiertage und viel Vergnügen mit dieser lockeren Geschichte! 

An diesem ersten Wochenende im Dezember machte Hermione Granger es sich bequem, um ihre Geschenkeliste zu ordnen. Wie immer glaubte sie an ihre Organisiertheit, und Weihnachten war da nichts anderes. In jedem Jahr erstellte sie sich eine Übersicht der Menschen in ihrem Leben und notierte ihre Gedanken zu den Geschenken. Auf diese Weise würde sie einige Ideen haben, wenn sie einkaufen ging und würde nicht zu spontanen Käufen verführt werden.

Hermione begann ihre Liste mit ihren Eltern, dann ging es weiter zu ihren beiden besten Freunden, Harry Potter und Ron Weasley. Anschließend widmete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Rest der Familie Weasley und den anderen Freunden, bevor sie sich auf ihre künftigen Schwiegereltern konzentrierte. Als nächstes sortierte sie die Freunde, die sie durch ihre Beziehung zu ihrem Verlobten gefunden hatte, bis schließlich die letzte Person übrig blieb, und das war ihr Verlobter selbst, Draco Malfoy.

Bis sie Draco erreichte, war Hermione ihre Ideenliste durchgegangen. Bei jedem hatte sie schließlich einen Einfall für ein Geschenk, aber als sie zu ihrem Verlobten kam, war ihr Kopf wie leergefegt. Es war nicht so, dass ihr für ihn nichts einfallen würde. Aber alles, was ihr in den Sinn kam, hatte er entweder schon, oder aber er hatte genügend Geld, um es sich zuzulegen, wann immer er den Wunsch darauf verspürte. Es war wirklich schwer, Geschenke für jemanden zu besorgen, der schon alles besaß und die Mittel hatte, das, was er wollte, auf der Stelle zu erwerben. Hermione konnte sich keine Sache vorstellen, die ungewöhnlich genug war, um sie ihm zu kaufen.

Eine halbe Stunde später war Hermione immer noch dabei, über ihre Liste nachzugrübeln, als es an der Tür klopfte und Ginny erschien. Soweit sich Hermione erinnern konnte, hatte sie keine Pläne mit Ginny, allerdings kam die Rothaarige öfter einfach zum Schwatzen zu ihr.

„Du planst nicht schon für Weihnachten, oder?", lachte Ginny, setzte sich an den Küchentisch und entdeckte Hermiones Notizbuch.

„Du kennst mich, Gin, ich bin gerne vorbereitet", erwiderte Hermione, während sie ihnen eine Tasse Kaffee kochte.

„Wie läuft es denn?", fragte Ginny. Seit sie wusste, dass ihr Name in dem Buch sein würde, schaute sie es nicht an, auch wenn es eine arge Versuchung war.

„Es lief großartig, bis ich zu Draco kam, doch dann verließen mich die Einfälle", meinte Hermione, stellte den Kaffee auf den Tisch und setzte sich wieder. „Ich meine, was soll ich einem Mann schenken, der schon alles hat?"

„Er kann gar nicht alles haben", lachte Ginny.

„Kann er nicht?", erwiderte Hermione stirnrunzelnd. „Im vorigen Jahr kaufte ich ihm eine Uhr, aber er hat mindestens schon fünf. Er besitzt mehr Kleidung als jeder andere Zauberer, den ich jemals getroffen habe. Er hat ein Saisonticket für die Tornados, ganz zu schweigen von den neuesten Besen und anderem Quidditchzubehör. Malfoy Manor rühmt sich mit der größten privaten Bibliothek des Landes, und wie ich kauft auch Draco die neuesten Bücher, die er mag, sobald sie herauskommen. Selbst einen Wochenendausflug zu bezahlen lohnt sich nicht, da die Malfoys Grundstücke in der ganzen Welt haben, wohin wir kostenlos reisen können."

„Okay, also ist es nicht einfach, für ihn etwas zu kaufen", räumte Ginny ein. „Was hältst du davon, dir selbst sexy Unterwäsche zu holen und dich ihm als Geschenk zu präsentieren?"

„Draco kauft mir jedes Jahr Unterwäsche, das ist also so ziemlich die Wiederholung des Geschenkes", erwiderte Hermione schulterzuckend. „Ich möchte ihm was ganz Spezielles geben."

„Und denk nur, das steht dir jetzt jedes Jahr bevor", kicherte Ginny. „Ich wette, es wird nur immer schwieriger, etwas für ihn zu kaufen. Harry mag Geld haben, aber er ist sehr zurückhaltend damit, sodass es immer etwas gibt, was er gern möchte und sich selbst nicht gekauft hat."

„Manchmal wünsche ich mir, Draco würde auch so denken", gestand Hermione. „Aber ich glaube, dass er das nie hat tun müssen. Er hat einfach immer sofort das gekauft, was er wollte. Und es ist ja nicht so, als müsse er befürchten, dass ihm das Geld ausgehen könnte. Aber das sind nur einige der Gründe, warum es so schwierig ist, Geschenke für ihn zu besorgen."

„Ich bin sicher, dir fällt etwas ein", ermunterte Ginny sie. „Ich kenne dich, Hermione, du wirst das perfekte Geschenk noch vor Weihnachten finden."

„Hoffen wir mal", erwiderte Hermione, als sie ihr Notizbuch schloss und in ihre Tasche gleiten ließ.

Hermione wusste, dass Draco sich über alles freuen würde, was sie ihm kaufte, aber für ihr letztes Weihnachten vor der Hochzeit wollte sie ihm etwas ganz Besonderes besorgen. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass die Inspiration sie noch vor Weihnachten ereilte.

25\. Dezember

Am ersten Weihnachtstag erwachte Hermione zufrieden eingekuschelt in Dracos Armen. Sie hätte gern den ganzen Tag mit ihrem hinreißenden Verlobten im Bett verbracht, doch sie mussten einige Besuche machen, bevor sie sich auf den Weg ins Manor zum Weihnachtsessen begaben. Trotzdem hatte Hermione keine Eile, aus dem Bett zu kommen, genau wie Draco als er erwacht war.

„Im nächsten Jahr bleiben wir den ganzen Tag gemeinsam im Bett", murmelte Draco als Hermione daran erinnerte, dass es Zeit wäre aufzustehen. „Nächstes Weihnachten werden wir nur zu zweit sein."

„Und nicht zu deinen Eltern zum Essen gehen?", wollte Hermione mit einem Lächeln wissen.

„Nein, wir können hier essen", entgegnete Draco, „Ich möchte unser erstes Weihnachten als Verheiratete allein verbringen. Nur du und ich und jede Menge Sex."

„Mal sehen", erwiderte Hermione mit einem Lachen als sie die Decke zur Seite schlug und aus dem Bett stieg.

Immer noch darüber grummelnd, dass er aufstehen musste, folgte Draco Hermione aus dem Bett ins Bad. Nebeneinander wuschen sie sich und putzten ihre Zähne, bevor sie ins Schlafzimmer zurückkehrten, um sich für den vor ihnen liegenden Tag anzukleiden.

Als Draco angezogen war, bemerkte Hermione ein eingewickeltes Geschenk in seiner Nachttischschublade, und sie ahnte, dass es irgendein sexy Dessous-Set sein musste, welches er ihr gekauft hatte. Obwohl sie es bereits wusste, würde er es ihr später an diesem Abend geben. Hermione hatte auch ein Geschenk in ihrer Schublade, von dem sie geplant hatte, es ihrem Verlobten später zu überreichen, wenn sie zurück zu Hause wären. Wie sich herausstellte, hatte sie es geschafft, das perfekte Geschenk für ihn zu finden, aber es war nur für sie beide, sodass sie einige andere Kleinigkeiten gekauft hatte, die sie mit ins Manor nehmen konnten, wenn sie die Geschenke öffnen würden.

Sobald sie sich angekleidet hatten, ging das Paar die Treppe hinunter, um sich ihre Mäntel und Stiefel anzuziehen. Sie mussten auch Weihnachtsgeschenke mitnehmen, doch Hermione hatte sie bereits am letzten Nachmittag sortiert und so wussten sie, wer was bekam. Wie an jedem ersten Weihnachtstag besuchte das Paar Hermiones Eltern, bevor sie zum Mittagessen ins Herrenhaus gingen. Was ihre Freunde betraf, so hatten sie sich alle am Heiligabend gesehen und würden sich wieder am zweiten Feiertag treffen, aber der erste Feiertag selber war für die Familie.

Hermione und Draco verbrachten den ganzen Vormittag mit Hermiones Eltern und verließen das Haus vollbeladen mit Geschenken. Sie hatten sogar einige, die sie an Lucius und Narcissa weiterreichen sollten, da beide Elternpaare glänzend miteinander auskamen, trotz eines etwas harten Beginns als sie sich mit der jeweils anderen Kultur arrangieren mussten. Von den Grangers führte Dracos und Hermiones Weg ins Manor, wo Lucius und Narcissa sie erwarteten.

Nachdem sie die Geschenke unter dem Baum abgelegt hatten, genossen beide Paare ein eindrucksvolles Weihnachtsessen. Wie immer waren alle völlig satt nach dem Mahl, doch Lucius schlug einen Spaziergang in den Außenanlagen vor, bevor sie die Geschenke öffneten. Sie stimmten dem Vorschlag alle zu, wohl aus dem Versuch heraus, die Schläfrigkeit abzuschütteln, welche sie befallen würde, sollten sie einfach im Wohnzimmer zusammenbrechen. Und so packten sich alle warm ein und gingen in die weitläufigen Außenanlagen des Manors hinaus, die mit einem perfekten, weichen, weißen Schnee bedeckt waren.

„Wow, ich wusste gar nicht, dass es geschneit hat", sagte Hermione und schnappte beim schönen Anblick der in Schnee gehüllten Ländereien nach Luft.

„Ja, den ganzen Morgen", erwiderte Lucius lächelnd.

„Das ist alles an einem Morgen gefallen?", wollte Draco skeptisch wissen. Er war im Manor aufgewachsen und wusste, dass ein großer Schneefall erforderlich war, um das Gelände in dem Maße einzuhüllen, wie es war.

„Es könnte eine kleine Unterstützung gegeben haben", gestand Lucius.

„Du meinst, dass das magischer Schnee ist", konstatierte Draco lachend.

„Nicht alles", erwiderte Lucius. „Es liegt ein bisschen am Boden, das wirklich heute Morgen gefallen ist. Ich habe lediglich etwas Schnee hinzugefügt."

„Nun, ich meine, dass es entzückend ist, sehr romatisch", sagte Narcissa und lächelte ihren Mann an. „Ich liebe den Schnee."

„Dann habe ich hier gute Arbeit geleistet", erwiderte Lucius und lächelte seine Frau ebenso liebevoll an.

Hermione und Draco tauschten einen wissenden Blick voller Verständnis, warum Lucius den schwachen Schneefall an diesem Morgen ergänzt hatte. Er hatte es getan, um seiner Frau einen Spaziergang im Schnee zu ermöglichen, was sie so sehr mochte. Es war eine reizende Geste, und wie so oft war Hermione beeindruckt, wie sehr sich Dracos Eltern liebten. Für Außenstehende erschienen die Malfoys kalt und hielten ihre Gefühle unter Verschluss, das betraf auch Draco, doch Hermione wusste, dass sie im privaten Bereich sehr offen über ihre Gefühle sprachen und sich auch nicht schämten, ihre Liebe zu zeigen. Hermione hatte noch nie ein solch verliebtes Paar wie Lucius und Narcissa getroffen und hoffte sehr, dass sie und Draco auch so sein würden, wenn sie erst zwanzig Jahre verheiratet wären.

„Dein Vater ist so ein Romantiker", flüsterte Hermione Draco zu, während sie Lucius und Narcissa folgten, die Hand in Hand durch das Gelände schlenderten.

„Erzähl das bloß niemandem, er würde dich töten, wenn du seinen Ruf ruinierst", lachte Draco.

„Ihr Malfoys und euer Ruf", meinte Hermione mit einem amüsierten Kopfschütteln. Sie wusste, dass Draco ebenso war: im Privaten zeigte er ihr ohne Probleme seine Liebe, während er in der Öffentlichkeit dazu neigte, seine Gefühle zu verbergen.

„Wir können nicht alle unsere Herzen auf der Zunge tragen", entgegnete Draco schulterzuckend. „Malfoys sind in der Öffentlichkeit stoisch, das liegt in der Familie."

„Immerhin erhalte ich einen Blick auf die wahren Malfoys, wenn wir unter uns sind", meinte Hermione.

Persönlich war sie der Meinung, dass es eine Schande sei, dass sowohl Lucius als auch Draco Teile ihrer Persönlichkeit vor der Öffentlichkeit versteckten, während beide privat warmherzige, liebevolle Menschen waren, was nur ein winzig kleiner Teil der Zaubererwelt wusste. Die meisten Menschen glaubten, die Malfoys seien kalt und gefühllos, und einige Leute fragten sich, ob die Familie wahrhaftig der Dunkelheit den Rücken zugekehrt hatte als sie vor Jahren behauptete, Voldemorts Niederlage zu begrüßen. Dennoch wusste Hermione, dass sie keinen von ihnen ändern würde, und so betrachtete sie sich selbst als privilegiert, den wahren Draco und Lucius Malfoy zu kennen.

Nach einem erfrischenden Spaziergang kehrten die beiden Pärchen ins Herrenhaus zurück, wo sie sich im Wohnzimmer niederließen, um die Geschenke auszutauschen. Hermione hatte Draco sein Lieblings-Aftershave und ein Paar Manschettenknöpfe mit dem Familienwappen der Malfoys gekauft, während er für sie eine Flasche Parfüm und ein atemberaubend schönes Set besorgt hatte, bestehend aus einer Kette und Ohrringen in Silber mit Smaragden.

„Ich habe noch ein anderes Geschenk für dich, wenn wir nach Hause kommen", flüsterte Draco ihr ins Ohr als sie sich gemeinsam auf eines der Sofas setzten.

„Davon bin ich überzeugt", erwiderte Hermione mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Und ich bin sicher, dass es etwas ist, was auch dir viel Freude bereiten wird."

„Aber immer", bestätigte Draco. Ihm war klar, dass Hermione wusste, welches Geschenk es war, aber das hinderte ihn nicht daran, ihr jedes Jahr wieder Dessous zu kaufen.

„Ich habe auch noch ein Geschenk für dich zu Hause", sagte Hermione.

„Wirklich?", fragte Draco. „Was ist es?"

„Wart's ab", erwiderte Hermione schelmisch. Sie wusste, dass Draco den Rest des Nachmittags damit verbringen würde herauszubekommen, welches ihr anderes Geschenk wohl sein würde, aber sie hatte kein Mitleid und weigerte sich, ihm einen Tipp zu geben, was ihn zu Hause wohl erwarten könnte.

Nachdem sie einen wunderschönen entspannten Nachmittag mit Dracos Eltern verbracht hatten, währenddessen die vier eine halbe Schachtel Luxus-Schokolade vernichtet hatten, verabschiedeten Draco und Hermione sich und gingen nach Hause. Sobald sie angekommen waren, verschlossen sie alle Türen und das Flohnetzwerk, gönnten sich ein schönes warmes Getränk und setzten sich ins Wohnzimmer an das bullernde Feuer neben den Weihnachtsbaum mit seinen blinkenden Lichtern.

„Du meintest, du hättest noch ein Geschenk für mich", sagte Draco, weil Hermione ihr Überraschungsgeschenk nicht erwähnte.

„Ja, das hatte ich", sagte Hermione mit einem Lächeln. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Tasche, denn sie brauchte ihn, um ihr Geschenk aus der Nachttischschublade herbeizurufen, welche sie am Morgen ein bisschen offen gelassen hatte. „Ich wollte dir etwas Besonderes schenken, aber mir fiel nichts ein. Doch vor einigen Tagen zeigte sich mir das perfekte Geschenk von ganz alleine."

„In Form eines Buches?", wollte Draco wissen als Hermione ihm das Präsent überreichte und er es fühlen konnte. Das Geschenk in seiner Hand war offensichtlich ein Buch, doch er konnte sich im Leben nicht vorstellen, welches Buch Hermione ihm gekauft haben könnte.

„Öffne es doch einfach", sagte Hermione mit einem ungeduldigen Seufzer.

Weisungsgemäß entfernte Draco das Papier und plötzlich ein Muggelbuch in der Hand. Trotzdem war die Tatsache, dass es ein Muggelbuch war, nicht das Erste, was Draco bemerkte, denn das war der Buchtitel „Das große Buch der Babynamen".

„Heißt das, dass du ..., du bist ...?", verhaspelte sich Draco, nicht in der Lage, den Satz zu beenden, während er zwischen dem Buch in seiner Hand und dem völlig flachen Bauch seiner Verlobten hin und her blickte.

„Schwanger", beendete Hermione den Satz für ihn, während ihre Hand automatisch auf ihren Bauch wanderte.

Auch wenn das Paar erst im Frühling heiraten wollte, hatten sie bereits über Kinder gesprochen und sie waren sich einig, dass sie lieber früher als später beginnen wollten, eine Familie zu gründen. Auch wenn sie noch nicht versucht hatten, ein Baby zu bekommen, so hoffte Hermione doch, dass Draco über die Neuigkeit ebenso verzückt wäre wie sie.

„Schwanger", wiederholte Draco. „Ich werde Vater."

„Ja", erwiderte Hermione. „Ist das okay?"

„Okay. Es ist viel mehr als okay, es ist verdammt genial", schrie Draco. Ein riesiges Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht. Er legte das Buch beiseite, riss Hermione in seine Arme und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. „Das ist das beste Geschenk von allen."

„Auch wenn es deine Pläne für das nächste Jahr ruiniert?", fragte Hermione lächelnd.

„Nächstes Jahr?", runzelte Draco die Stirn.

„Dein Plan von heute Morgen", erinnerte Hermione ihn. „Wie war das? Ich, du und Sex?"

„Tatsächlich war es eine Menge Sex", berichtigte Draco. „Aber verdammt, das ist viel besser. Das werden ich, du und Mini-Malfoy sein."

„Mini-Malfoy?", lachte Hermione. „Merlin sei Dank habe ich uns dieses Namensbuch geholt, wenn das Beste, womit du aufwarten kannst, ein Mini-Malfoy ist."

„Was schlägst du vor, Draco Junior?", fragte Draco mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen.

„Wir werden unser Baby nicht Draco Junior nennen", erklärte Hermione förmlich. „Ich bin sicher, dass wir etwas Passendes finden, bevor er oder sie geboren wird."

„Das denke ich auch", stimmte Draco mit einem Lächeln zu, während seine Augen erneut auf ihren Bauch fielen. „Ich kann es nicht glauben, das ist die beste Nachricht von allen."

„Also ist es ein schönes Geschenk?", fragte Hermione und blickte ihren Verlobten liebevoll an.

„Es ist perfekt", antwortete Draco. Er gab Hermione einen sanften Kuss und zog sie in eine warme Umarmung.

„Ich liebe dich auch", erwiderte Hermione, die sich voll und ganz zufrieden in den Armen ihres Verlobten fühlte.

Während sie das Buch hochhoben, setzte sich das Paar, um miteinander den weiteren Abend zu verbringen. Beim nächsten Weihnachtsfest würden sie ein Baby haben, und nichts würde je wieder dasselbe sein. Sie würden ein neues Kapitel ihres Lebens beginnen, und welch besseren Zeitpunkt für einen solchen Start gab es als das Ende eines Jahres und der Beginn eines neuen.

Ende.


End file.
